


缠绕指尖

by sweetclouds



Category: Game - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetclouds/pseuds/sweetclouds
Relationships: 1V1 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	缠绕指尖

“不用紧张，房门是锁着的。”  
我听见周棋洛这样在我耳边说到。  
他的气息扑洒在我的脖子上，下一秒就感受到他柔软的嘴唇触上了我的肌肤。  
“棋...棋洛，”我又尝试着从他怀里站起来，但他好像死了心不让我离开，“远哥，远哥等下要敲门了！”  
“唔...薯片小姐，你好狠心啊。”略带撒娇的声音从后面传来，周棋洛放开了手，把我转了个身面向他，“那等下，远哥走了，你能留下来吗？”  
带着委屈的声音，还用着无辜的眼神灼灼的望着我，我叹了一口气，“好啦，我陪你。”  
周棋洛绽放开一个大大的笑容，伸手摸了摸我的头发，“哈！我就知道薯片小姐最好了！吃火锅去咯！”说完就拉着我的手，打开房门，冲着沈远喊：“远哥！我们来啦！”

“远哥慢走啊！我让她再陪我玩会游戏！绝对不会出门！一定乖乖的！放心！”吃完火锅没过多久，沈远就收到了公司发来的临时任务。周棋洛看到了这个仿佛看到了薯片似的，眼睛发着光就把沈远往门外送。  
沈远不放心的看了我一眼，我马上就心领神会：“报告远哥，保证完成任务～”  
“那个，明天情人节，你俩绝对不能出门！”  
“好好好！知道了！我周棋洛你还不放心吗！”周棋洛一边答应下远哥的嘱咐，一边却迫不及待的把远哥往外推。

“呼...终于走了...”周棋洛靠在门上，长吁了一口气。  
我看着他急迫的行为，不禁觉得有点搞笑，问他：“你干嘛急着把远哥赶走啊？有什么事情要瞒着他吗？”  
“薯片小姐......”周棋洛又开始用他撒娇又无辜的语气对我说话，还刻意凑近，发动近距离攻击，“你刚刚说好，要陪我的嘛，我想过二人世界，不想要远哥啦......”  
我忍不住笑了出来：“远哥要知道你这么说他，肯定特别难过。”  
周棋洛没有回答我的话，却是盯着我直直的看。  
“干....干嘛...”我被盯得发毛，往后退了一步。周棋洛又跟了上来，紧逼着我的步伐，把我一步步逼退到墙边。  
他伸出手按在我耳边的墙上，俯下身，他的气息就缠绕在我眼前，额前的碎发也拂在我的脸上。  
我下意识的咽了下口水，就听见周棋洛笑了：“薯片小姐...我要继续拆礼物了...”

周棋洛的左手摸上我的手，与我十指相扣，又靠近了我一点，他的唇好像就要碰上我，却又保持了这一点点距离，轻轻的开口：“薯片小姐....我好喜欢你....”  
我说不出话，只能呆呆的看着他，脑子里已经炸开了烟花。周棋洛的告白来的直接又强硬，像冬天里的冰淇淋，甜丝丝却又凉的让人无法反应。  
“薯片小姐？你有没有听过一句话？”周棋洛似乎看出了我的不知所措，往后退开了点。  
“嗯？什么话？”我问他。  
“哈哈，”他笑了起来，“女孩子在听到告白之后不说话，是要被亲的。”  
“啊....唔！”我还没有反应过来周棋洛的意思，就被周棋洛压在了墙上，他的吻随之而来。

“薯片小姐你好甜啊...”周棋洛停下亲吻，凑近了看了看我的耳垂，“唔，你又戴了这个樱桃！”  
我胡乱的应着，其实根本没有听见周棋洛在说什么。


End file.
